Fulfilling Fantasies
by DarkAndDizzy
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Probably quite OOC.


_Disclaimer: Not mine. Review...Please. :) _

* * *

Prince Fiyero Tiggular was not someone who could resist a dare. After a slightly drunken night out with his friends, he had ended up being dared to break into the dorm room of his girlfriend, Galinda Upland. He had, of course, accepted, as Galinda was on a long trip home to visit a sick relative, and her roommate would probably spend most of the night in the library, bookworm as she was.

Avaric, his best friend, had dared him to come away with anything of Galinda's that he could only have found in her bedroom, to prove that he had gone through with it.

Safe to say, it came as a shock to Fiyero when a key sounded in the lock of the door. He stopped rummaging in Galinda's wardrobe, his blue eyes darting around for somewhere to hide. With a low groan, he fell onto his knees and crawled under the bed which had a pink ruffled throw covering the gap. Leaving enough of a space for him to peep through, Fiyero saw Galinda's roommate, Elphaba Thropp, enter.

Elphaba was small and thin, with long black hair she always had tied back. The most striking thing about her was her skin; greener than fresh cut emeralds. Many people found it horrible, but Fiyero found it weirdly fascinating. He smiled as she loosed her hair from it's strict plait and it tumbled like a waterfall of black silk down her back, right to her waist.

He noted with surprise that it was actually very pretty.

She kicked off her heavy walking boots and padded softly across the room, closing the curtains on the growing darkness outside. Elphaba then began to sing, tidying the room as she went. Her voice was strong and she seemed to have a wide range, notes rising to the top of her head and then dropping to low in her chest. She sang a song of love and loss, and it almost brought a tear to Fiyero's eyes; like he was hearing her soul. Like she was baring everything she had ever hidden in that one song.

When her song was finished and she had put everything back in it's rightful place, Elphaba peered into the huge mirror. She didn't look satisfied as she inspected her face from every angle, removed her wire rimmed glasses and wrinkling her nose.

"No surprise he chose her over me," she muttered to herself, making Fiyero jump at the sound of her voice. She then meandered over to Galinda's wardrobe, opening the doors and humming to herself. "So, Glinny…What did you leave behind for me to play with?" she queried.

A few moments passed, and Elphaba danced back into view holding a pile of ruffled pink silk. Fiyero had to hold in a gasp when she promptly shrugged off her shapeless red shift dress, the thin material pooling at her feet. The green planes of her body were barely covered by her small slip, showing off a far more womanly figure than the young man had ever given her credit for. She slid into the pink meringue and laughed out loud at her reflection.

Two hours later and Fiyero was still trapped under Galinda's bed. Elphaba had curled up at the foot of her own bed, just feet from him, with a book in her lap. With a wide yawn, she closed to book with asnap and laid it to the side, biting her lip. To Fiyero, it looked like she was struggling with the desire to do something, but knew she shouldn't.

Suddenly, Elphaba whipped her nightgown off over her head, closely followed by her slip. Fiyero actually gasped out loud, but the green girl wasn't paying attention. Her body was beautiful in the soft light, and Fiyero suddenly had visions that he had never expected.

_He and Elphaba moving together, soft moans escaping their lips…_

_Her warm hands around his member, gliding swiftly up and down… _

_His hot tongue between her legs, hearing her groan his name…_

Elphaba trailed one hand over her small breasts, pausing to gently caress her responsive nipples, then continuing a seductive line down her body till she reached her hips. Fiyero knew that he should _not _be witnessing this, that he should shut his eyes tight and pretend that this wasn't happening. But he was riveted. He couldn't help but think, _'She is so, so beautiful.' _

Her long fingers ran across the miracle of smooth skin on her stomach, before her legs seemed to fall open of their own accord. She was entirely exposed to him now, like a flower in full bloom. Elphaba let her eyes flutter closed as she expertly slid two fingers inside herself, tipping her hips up to allow her fingers greater access.

Gradually, she built up a rhythm, letting her head fall back onto the edge of the bed behind her. Her thumb accidentally grazed her clit, making her gasp in surprise. A tiny smile formed on her thin, pretty lips.

"_Fiyero…Oh…Yero…_" she murmured, rubbing the tips of her breasts teasingly. Fiyero himself gasped again, and before he knew it, he had crawled out from under the bed. Elphaba seemed to sense his presence, and her brown eyes opened slowly. She regarded him absently, like she was in a daze.

After a moment, she spoke. "Fiyero?" she repeated, her eyes widening properly. She looked horrified. He kissed her lips softly, and then laid his hand on hers. Wordlessly, he edged forward and replaced her fingers with his own, smiling when she groaned loudly and arched her back. He leaned up and kissed her breasts, letting his tongue dart across her nipples. He noticed the faint pink blush across her sternum, and realised that she wouldn't be half as gorgeous if she wasn't green.

He moved his hand quickly, satisfied with how tight and wet she was, and how she drove her hips down on his fingers desperately. Fiyero brought his tongue away from her breasts and fulfilled his own fantasy, letting it trail along the folds between her legs. Elphaba squealed, a sound he had _never _expected to hear from her, but it made him smile. She tasted good, too.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, her fingers tangling in his dark hair. The young man paused, then licked her one last time, thrusting his fingers hard into her. She tightened around him and came hard into his hand.

After a moment of letting Elphaba catch her breath, Fiyero moved up her shuddering body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She avoided his eyes, embarrassed.

"I can't believe that you…I'm so sorry!" she said, blushing a little.

"Don't be sorry…You really think of me that way?" he asked with a smile, brushing a bit of sweaty hair from her forehead. His touch was soft.

"For a long time…But Galinda…"

"She broke up with me, Elphie." he confided. She met his eyes then, and grinned widely. He kissed her properly then, so she could taste herself on his tongue. After a moment, she broke away, frowning.

"What the hell were you doing in here anyway?"


End file.
